A coordinate measuring device for measuring structures on wafers and masks used for their production is known from the lecture script “Pattern Placement Metrology for Mask Making” by Dr. Carola Bläsing. This lecture was given on the occasion of the Semicon conference, Education Program, in Geneva on Mar. 31, 1998. The description given therein is the basis for a coordinate measuring device as it is commercially available in many forms.
The German published application DE 19949005 discloses a means and a method for introducing various transparent substrates into a high-precision measuring device. The means is enclosed by a climatic chamber. Within the climatic chamber, there is, for example, provided a magazine having several compartments in which substrate holders for various substrates are deposited. Furthermore, a loading station via which substrates may be introduced into the climatic chamber is provided on at least one outer wall of the climatic chamber. Within the climatic chamber, there is also provided an automatic transfer means withdrawing substrates from the magazine and transporting them to the loading station or positioning them on the measurement table of the means.